


Album Of The Year

by Exterminatorviolence



Series: Album Of The Year [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and last time Joel saw Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Album Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop died, so I'm now relying on posting from my phone. I'm a wreck, physically and emotionally, and I apologize immensly for it, I've been trying to write some more of Angels and Demons, so expect that sometime in November. 
> 
> (Present day)  
> Italics -Dialogue

Joel first met him when he was drunk, throwing up in a bathroom stall. He looked barely old enough to be there, and Joel didn't bother asking his name, just hunched over the toilet again as his stomach lurched.

The kid leant against the door of the bathroom and stared at Joel concerned and a little amused.

_Do you need any help?_

_I -- I think I spilled my drink._

He laughed and rolled his eyes at Joel and his laugh made Joel's stomach warm, and his heart skipped a beat. His stomach didn't seem to be lurching anymore either.

They didn't do home together that night, and even if they did Joel wouldn't have been able to remember any of it. He woke up with a headache and a dry mouth, and he spent most of the morning kneeling at his toilet again.

But he smiled through his hangover when he saw what was written on his arm,

**642-896-4412 -Ray**

And that's when everything started. Their relationship; the best and worst months of Joel's life. At least, Joel likes to believe it started there.

\---

It was November, two months later, and they were officially friends. Ray made it a habit to steal all of Joel's hoodies when he could. Not that Joel minded though.

Ray took him up to his mom's house that was just outside of the city. He said it was because he wanted to show Joel how the stars should look without all the bright lights. Part of Joel thought Ray just wanted him to meet his mom, but he didn't say it.

They laid out in the grass together, wrapped up in a blanket, and watched the stars. And Ray was right; they looked beautiful without all the other lights trying to compete. They shined and Joel was reminded of Ray's eyes.

_You know, I've never met anyone so lost._

And maybe Joel should've been offended, but he wasn't. He just smiled slightly,

_I've never felt so found._

And then he leaned in and kissed Ray on the cheek. Ray was blushing, but he leaned in and gave Joel a kiss on the lips, and Joel was never happier.

\---

Spring came along with flowers that grew along Joel's shitty apartment building and around all the tree trunks. He and Ray were dating, and everything felt perfect, they were in love. Maybe a bit too in love, but they were young, and stupid and naive.

They moved in together in a studio apartment in Council Bluffs to save some money. It wasn't a very nice apartment; with cracks on the wall and mice scurrying around at night, and not to mention all the screaming neighbors. But it was theirs and they were happy.

They would make love in the afternoon with the TV on in the background paused in the middle of a video game. It was slow and sweet, and it was pure, and Joel tried to o memorize everything about Ray in those moments.

And on the afternoons they didn't make love, Joel would play Ray songs he wrote for him. They were corny, but it always made Ray smile and laugh.

_I'm not worth writing about, Joel._

_But you are. I'll write the album of the year, and all the songs will be for you._

And Ray would just shove Joel and laugh harder. And they'd end up wrapped up in each other, legs tangled, just smiling at eachother like they were teenagers in love.

\---

(And Joel knows Ray loved him then. He swears to God he did. He knows from the way Ray would bite his lower lip with a smile, and push his hips against Joel's with a gasp, and how he would dig his nails into Joel's skin leaving marks that would last for days.)

\---

When Joel first laid his eyes on Ray, he was convinced he had finally found the one. The one who he would do anything for, the one he would protect. And sure it took a little while, but he found him. He was sure of it.

He told this to Ray who rolled his eyes with a slighy annoyed smile and said that he was just under the influence of all those poetic romantics.

Joel could admit that, that was true. He read a lot of Fante and Bukowski while they were dating.

\---

Ray got a job down at his father's bar, where he served cocktails and beers to all the local alcoholics and drunks.

And Joel found himself perched at the end of the bar, drink in hand, watching Ray work.

Ray came up to Joel though and gave him a hard look that made his normally warm eyes go cold.

_Remember when we would watch the stars?_

_Yes, Joel, I do. But space isn't just for stars._

And Joel didn't know what Ray meant by that, but it hurt.

_I gave you an inch and moved in with you, and suddenly you want a house and a yard._

And Joel knew exactly what Ray meant with that statement, and that hurt just as much as the previous, if not more.

But Joel did want a house and a yard. He wanted a family. He wanted a family with Ray.

\---

(Joel knows Ray loved him once. He knows because Ray would call him from a pay phone during his lunch break every day just to say how much he misses the older man, and how he can't wait to come home. But those days are done now.)

\---

The last time Joel saw Ray, it was when he was sorting through all their video games, picking which ones were his. All his clothes were packed in bags and boxes, along with his video game consoles and the few books he owns.

Joel stood leant against the wall, and watched as Ray moved out of his apartment. Moved out of his life.

And just then a mouse scurried across the floor, making squeaking noises in the too quiet apartment. There was a beat of silence as Ray and Joel watched it disappear...

...and then they started laughing until it didn't hurt. They laughed until nothing hurt anymore.  


**Author's Note:**

> Based off "Album Of The Year" by The Good Life


End file.
